


The fear of falling apart

by Aidag90



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidag90/pseuds/Aidag90
Summary: You've worked on supernatural for years now, but you've suffered. Can the cast help you with your troubles?





	The fear of falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

You worked on supernatural. You were supposed to have a wonderful life. You had money family, friends, fans. Everything was great!

But then the problems started.

*****************************

You were driving on your way to work as you got a call. It was from Misha.

"Hey, Misha."

"Hey, Y/N. Where are you? We've been waiting for you."

"I'm on my way, driving right now."

"OH! Sorry!" He sounded embarrassed.

You chuckled. "It's okay, Misha, I'll be there in 5 minutes."

'Ok' he replied.

You continued driving to work when you saw a man with a homeless sign held up. 

You felt bad for him, so you gave him $50.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He cried.

"You're welcome! God bless you!" Now you felt GOOD. You loved it when you helped people. That's why you helped with the AKF campaign.

You turn right and left and came to a dead end.

"That's weird" you said to yourself. "I thought set was here"

Then you saw the homeless man you saw a moment ago.

"What?" You whispered.

He was snickering and cackling while taking to a women who was laughing too.

You went out to see what was going on. You tip-toed next to a building closer to the dead end.

You heard the talking.

"She fell for it! She was so stupid that she gave me $50!" He said to the women.

"Haha. Dumb-ass!"

Now you understood. He was faking the homeless game, and he stole $50 from you. You were mad.

"Hey!!" You yelled.

They both turned to look at you.

"That's my money! Give it back!"

They immediately started running.  
You followed as fast as you could run. And you were fast, so it wasn't so hard.

You ran and ran and were about to catch them, when suddenly a big, muscular arm stopped you.

"Hey! Hey, Y/N! What are you doing?" Asked the one and only Jensen Ackles.

"Those two stole my money!" You yelled facing their direction. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Woah!!! Calm down, okay! I'll get your money back."

"What's going on?" Said Misha.

"Those two jerks stole my money!" You yelled.

Misha paused. "Why?" He said dumbly.

You stared at him. "Why?? It doesn't matter why! It's the fact that they TRICKED me into giving them my money!" You were now screaming. "Ok! Ok! Let's go then!" The three of you started running in their direction. "Where did they go?" You asked. "I don't know, but they're not here anymore." Said Jensen. "UGGGHHHHH!!!" You screamed frustatedly. "Damn it!" You looked over to see Misha and Jensen slightly laughing at you. "You think this is funny?" "No no it's just that you have so much money and you throwing at fit over $50." Answered Misha. You groaned. "It's not the money, it's that I was trying to be nice to him, and it was all fake!" They tried to keep straight faces but just started laughing again. "This isn't over." You whispered as if the jerks were standing there. ************************************ You finally got to set and started filming. Your character, Jen, was riding in the Impala with Sam, Dean and Cas. "Wow, Crowley you left again?" Asked Dean angrily. "He's a demon, Dean. You shouldn't be trusting him." Said Cas. "Cas you're just saying that because you're jealous." You (Jen) said. "What is jealous?" Cas asked. "It's when you are mad at someone because they have something you don't have. In your case, friends." Cas did nothing to deserve that attitude from you, your character was just stubborn. "I am not what you humans call, 'jealous'. Cas said in an upset tone. "Wow, Wings! You don't have to be rude and call us 'humans' like we're some kind of animal." You yelled. "DON'T call me Wings." He said upset. The way Misha acted as Cas was so good that for a second you thought he was mad at you. But you had to stay in character, which was mad. "You think I care whether you are mad at me or not?! You're just a wimpy angel who was kicked out of heaven for being bad!" "Okay, ENOUGH you too!" Sam snapped. "I don't want to here another word come out of your mouths!" You sat in the backseat angrily next to Cas, as you replied to Sam's outburst, 'dumbass angel'. Cas looked at you and raised two fingers to put you to sleep when Dean noticed in the rear view mirror. "Cas, no!" He yelled. Because he was looking back at Cas, he wasn't focusing in the road. He frantically swirved but couldn't get a hold of the steering wheel. Everyone gasped loudly right before you crashed into a truck. ******** The camera was staring at your faces as you all had to play unconscious. You were breathing heavily as memories flooded from the past. You were five when you had you first car crash. It was in a small toyota, and your dad was driving on a green light. Suddenly, a teenager who was texting crashed straight on the right side, causing your mom to crash into the window and break it. She went unconscious from the hit and the force of her head hitting the window. When it broke, some pieces fell into her head and neck, damaging her nervous system. She was paralyzed for a few months, and almost died. The sound of the director yelling "cut!" snapped you out of your memory. You gasped and you breathing got worse. You were having a small panic attack. "Woah are you okay, Y/N?" Asked Jared. "Oh, yeah yeah I-I'm okay." You smiled. "Are you sure?" He asked "Yeah I'm sure" you chuckled. But you were lying. ******************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comment!  
> Oh and sorry about that really long part at the end... idk why that happened


End file.
